


【FF14】龍貓_約犒

by shadowdark69



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-19 15:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdark69/pseuds/shadowdark69





	【FF14】龍貓_約犒

傲龍又在收拾行李了。  
貓魅微微瞇起眼睛，倚靠著房門看著這個平常乖巧聽話的戀人固執地收拾著不知又要躲去哪裡用的行李。  
柔軟的尾巴猛地一甩，在門板上敲出好大一聲的聲響，令傲龍嚇了一跳的猛地回頭看向滿臉都寫著不高興的貓魅。  
「你這次又要躲去哪裡了？不過只是個發情期而已，難道我不行嗎？」抿緊了薄唇，貓魅一改往常溫和寵溺的態度，語氣冰冷地質問道。  
彷佛被那幾乎實質化的冰錐所刺傷，傲龍瑟縮了一下卻依然堅持著收拾行李——只有這件事不能退讓。  
傲龍沉默而拒絕的態度讓貓魅的毛都炸起來了。  
「平常都會跟我上床，你現在又是為什麼啊？！」貓魅不能理解他的戀人平常那麼溫順，那麼像一隻乖巧的小動物，為什麼能這麼固執！「難道你在外面有新歡了？」  
冷笑聲之下，傲龍終於停下了微微顫抖著的手，垂著頭不願與對方對視，吶吶地說道︰「不是的……」  
不是的，我只喜歡你一個……  
未待傲龍說完，貓魅便被他躲避的態度給氣笑了。  
「你走吧，走了別回來了。」  
冷冷的話語丟下了後，貓魅便轉頭離開這個他與傲龍在森林邊上的家，頭也不回地走進那幽深的森林裡去。

X

其實貓魅也不是真的生氣，也沒有真的想讓傲龍就此離去，只是他實在噎不下這口氣。  
傲龍的年紀比他稍小。當初第一次相遇時，貓魅覺得自己看見了一隻瑟瑟發抖又毛茸茸的可憐小動物，然後他把這只個頭比他大上不止一倍的小動物給帶離危險之地，之後便一直帶在身邊了。  
最初是親人，然後是戀人。  
體溫相貼，尾巴交纏，唇齒相依。  
每一處地方都是如此完美的契合，彷佛是母水晶賜給他的完美戀人，為他帶來足以改變孤寂命運的幸福。  
只是！  
貓魅再一次氣到鼓起了臉頰，尖尖的耳朵不悅地朝後垂著。  
只是當他每次在期待發情期的時候，傲龍總是各種巧合地有事需要外出一段時間，然後在發情期結束後回來。  
雖然他在傲龍的身上嗅不到屬於其他人的氣味，但是如此一次、兩次、三次……本來只是婉惜著的貓魅也察覺了些許的不對勁，所以才出現了剛剛難得的吵架場景。  
他答不出來。  
貓魅想到這裡，一陣怒火又湧了上來，令好不容易順下去的尾巴毛又炸了起來。  
笨蛋！笨蛋！笨蛋！明明說一下就好了！  
他重重地踏著在這森林中穿越的步伐，聽著腳下枯葉碎裂的聲音，感覺一直被糖水泡著的心冰涼得可怕——  
一瞬間腳踝被什麼纏著，然後視野猛地倒轉。  
「……？！」被怒火泡得遲鈍的腦袋停頓了一下，然後在看見朝自己緩緩爬來的藤蔓後，終於動了起來。  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！救命啊——！」

X

愣愣地看著空洞的門口，貓魅離開後的房子一下子冰涼起來，傲龍重新低地看向手下收拾到一半的行李，形狀漂亮的眼框微微發紅。  
貓魅不要他了。  
傲龍用力吸了一下筆挺的鼻子，忍住想要落淚的衝動。  
他不是真的想離開，也不是不想回答貓魅，只是他實在不想傷害到這個從天而降、讓他捧到心尖上的溫柔戀人。  
因為發情期……  
他緩緩握緊鑲嵌著鱗片的手，略顯尖銳的指甲刺破皮膚，緩緩淌下細細的血絲。  
——救命啊！  
細微卻熟悉的聲音帶著明顯的驚慌，隨著風的翻動被傲龍所捕捉到。  
貓魅？！  
他猛地抬起頭，看向門口外那吞噬掉戀人的漆黑森林，毫不猶豫地抽起習慣放在門側的長刀，然後投身進入這片黑暗之中。  
傲龍沒有貓魅那優秀的夜間視野，他在黑夜的森林中幾近瞎子，只是那呼救的聲音彷佛是牽引著他的絲線一般，引領著他的步伐。  
奔跑起來的速度讓傲龍急速接近聲源處，然後在月光下他看見了——  
貓魅正被綠色的藤蔓纏著一條腿並倒吊在半空中。  
先是潮紅的臉色，逐漸微弱的呼救聲與柔媚的輕喘，上衣滑落，露出柔韌的腰肢，以及在腰胯處緩緩滑動摩擦的粗壯藤蔓。  
戀人的美色刺激得正臨近發情期的傲龍一下子粗喘了起來，火焰來勢凶湧，似乎下一秒便要把他的理智給燒斷一般——不對勁！  
傲龍猛地搖了搖頭，試圖把自己從這來得詭異的欲火中弄清醒過來。  
克制著想要立即上前救下戀人的衝動，傲龍後退一步並砍斷悄悄往自己腳踝伸來的藤蔓，終於在這片月光的另一端看見了這藤蔓的真面目。  
那是一棵用氣味迷惑獵物繼而吞食的魔植。  
而且大概是使人陷入情欲的氣味。  
傲龍瞥了一眼正被緩緩拖向魔植那腥臭大口的貓魅，他頓了頓，隨即持刀躍過在地上被自己砍斷的藤蔓殘骸，揮刀砍向正纏繞著獵物的藤蔓，逼使它不得不鬆開獵物以作自保。  
機不可失。  
傲龍選擇放棄正陷在藤蔓傷口中的長刀，接著從空中落下的嬌小戀人，然後急忙後退離開這片狩獵場，把魔植那不甘的可怕嘶吼給拋於身後。  
直到他再也聽不見那魔植的聲音，來到他平常與貓魅在森林狩獵時建起的小木屋時，才終於放鬆下來。  
那魔植不知是什麼時候到來這片森林的，實力強大，以他一個人抵抗是艱難的事，又何況……  
感受著體內因為剛才的影響而越加高漲的發情期的欲火，傲龍深深地歎了一口氣。  
他再一次看了看正在木屋的小床上翻滾著的貓魅，低聲地說了一聲對不起，便準備離開——他再不離開，恐怕就會……  
「嗚……混蛋你看著我這樣子、你也還是要跑掉嗎？！」  
貓魅咬著唇，艱難地從簡陋的床上爬起來，看著傲龍一下子僵住了的背影。  
沒想到貓魅還會有力氣起來質問自己，傲龍半晌才低啞著聲音，又帶著微些不安地補完先前未說完的話︰「我會傷害到你......」  
傷害？  
貓魅覺得那不過是沒必要的擔心。傲龍是他所認識的徹頭徹尾的溫柔，而且作為冒險者，更多的更嚴重的傷他都試過了，又何況不過是一場做愛，還能比戰場上的傷來得更重嗎？  
「過來。」  
轉過來的是一臉不安的傲龍，貓魅忍住身體深處的麻癢與欲火，他拉著對方的手一起倒在狹窄的床上，卻忽略了對方那透澈的眼底的一束火焰。  
他支起身體，靠近那巨大的彎角，帶著倒刺的舌頭緩緩滑過，滿意地收穫一聲性感的粗喘以及顫抖。然後他在那角邊上輕聲說道︰「上我。」  
下一秒視野彷佛像依舊在森林中的一般翻轉，但是腰間傳來的灼熱又熟悉的觸感讓他舒服地呻吟一聲，而不是像剛才一般驚呼掙扎。  
傲龍艱難地壓抑著敏感的角被撩撥而猛漲的火焰，啞著聲音向貓魅最後一次確定，畢竟他真的不想傷害到他最珍愛的人。  
然後毫無疑問地收穫一個來自貓魅的白眼，以及早已鼓起的褲檔處的柔軟觸感，彷佛是在催促著他。  
再也不能忍耐，傲龍凶獸似地咬上貓魅那纖細的頸，令貓魅一下子愣著了——他從未見過自家溫柔的戀人會做出如此的舉動，多是親吻自己的臉，更多也只是輕輕的啜吻，從未如此兇狠得像要把他折腹入肚一般。  
「等、等等！唔﹗」聲音被薄唇所封，掙扎的雙手也被有身量優勢的傲龍所壓在頭頂，貓魅只能瞪大一雙圓溜的眼睛感受著灼熱的大手粗魯地揉過自己的上身，然後扯下長褲，匆匆地擼過自己挺立的性器，便沾著黏液往自己身後的穴口刺去。  
雖然並不是毫無經驗的雛兒，但是這樣急切的倒是第一次，只是幸好他的身體早就被剛才的魔植挑起了情欲，讓只有手指刺進去的一瞬間有著微微的刺痛與撕裂感，然後便是手指往內開拓的蘇麻快感。  
在快感的影響下，後穴放鬆得極快，傲龍抽出帶著黏連液體的手指，反手抓住纏上自己手臂的毛茸長尾，另一手扼住軟綿柔韌的腰肢，然後巨大的灼熱便嚴絲密合在那小小的穴中。  
被情欲泡得綿軟的貓魅一下子瞪大了眼睛，大張的嘴巴發出無聲的悲鳴——好、好痛。  
那兇器的尺寸比平時還要漲大不小，上面鑲嵌的鱗片似乎也隨之微微浮漲起來，成為不間斷刺激著貓魅的兇器之一。  
過於強烈的刺激讓貓魅從情欲中勉強清醒過來，他哭著想要掙扎逃離，卻被那兇手拿捏著腰肢與尾巴而無法動彈。  
「我早說了的。」兇手咬碎了情欲與溫柔，混著醇厚的聲音在貓魅那尖尖的耳邊緩緩吐出，使人迷醉。  
兇器毫不留情地在體內抽插起來，在退出時帶出粉嫩的腸肉與白色的浮沬，在插入的時候則是沉重的卵蛋拍在柔軟臂肉上，留下色情的紅痕。  
極度的飽漲以及摩擦帶來的快感，暈眩、疼痛、令人尖叫的快樂，但是退出時卻是巨大無比的空虛，這讓貓魅不管不顧地雙腿糾纏上傲龍那精壯的腰，彷佛是哀求似的，讓他繼續沉溺在情欲的漩渦之中。  
低低地笑了一聲，傲龍叼著貓魅那脆弱的喉嚨，在對方的尖叫中奮力擺動著勁瘦的腰，然後在對方一聲短促尖叫中一併隨著收縮擠壓的甬道，在最深處狠狠射了出來。  
一手覆上貓魅那柔軟的肚腹，感受著漸漸微微鼓起的弧度，傲龍滿意地笑起來。  
這時候貓魅總算是從情欲中稍微撿回了自己的理智，然後他感受有哪裡兒好像不太一樣......  
「傲龍你今天是不是射得特別多？我感覺肚子有點鼓......」  
貓魅自認自己問的語氣再也常見不了，但他可沒想到自己會對上一雙依然佈滿情欲的眼，而且那雙眼更因為自己的話而顯得更為深沉了。  
「當然。」低啞的聲音再次響起，宛如惡魔的低語，「不然怎樣讓你懷上崽兒呢？」  
崽兒？  
貓魅僵住了。  
但這並不妨礙傲龍再一次把對方按下，然後擺動起腰使依然被溫柔肉穴所包裹的兇器再次活動起來，拉扯住他美好的戀人再之陷入情欲的浪潮中。

X

「對、對不起，你別氣了好嗎......？生氣對身體不好......」  
聽著傲龍討好的話語，貓魅氣呼呼地轉過身不去看對方，卻又因為動到下身難以啟齒的地方而無聲地齜牙咧嘴。  
「哎！不然我、我給你發誓好了！」  
發誓？  
貓魅微微挑起眉，他回頭看向一臉慌亂的傲龍，這跟那天晚上一臉兇殘的模樣完全不同。  
「發什麼誓？」他輕柔地問道。  
傲龍似乎是下定了什麼決心似的，他閉了閉眼睛，再次睜開，透澈的眼底滿是認真與幾乎滿溢的愛意。  
「我發誓會永遠愛著貓魅，永遠不傷害他、永遠尊重他的意見。不然我就被魔物吃掉，靈魂回不了乙太界。」他頓了頓，又補充道︰「讓你傷心的話，我也沒臉子去乙太界再回來物質界見你了......」  
「傻子。」  
貓魅笑了起來。  
他恍惚地摸了摸在幻覺中還是微微鼓漲著的肚皮。  
他能遇上如此美好的戀人，何其有幸。

Fin.  
Antidesma 20191001  
3741字


End file.
